


Someday

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Closeted Character, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Jensen noticing the bandage on Jared's wrist; hidden is Jared's first tattoo, the same one that Jensen and Jeffrey branded on their skin at Jeffrey's wedding, a permanent reminder of their connection to each other, of the show that Jared and Jensen gave themselves to for 15yrs the one that saw two boys from Texas grow into men, husbands, fathers and turned them into stars, the characters that they embodied and their story forever a part of them; Jensen grabs Jared's wrist and places soft kisses on the bandage.





	Someday

Jared and Jensen stumbling into their room all giggly and drunk after JDM's wedding. Jensen pressing Jared against their front door, whispering against his mouth that they need to be quiet, Jared reminding him that Danneel has the kids for the night they can be as loud as they want. 

Rough kisses turning gentle as they slowly undress each other and fall into bed, Jensen noticing the bandage on Jared's wrist; hidden is Jared's first tattoo, the same one that Jensen and Jeffrey branded on their skin at Jeffrey's wedding, a permanent reminder of their connection to each other, of the show that Jared and Jensen gave themselves to for 15yrs the one that saw two boys from Texas grow into men, husbands, fathers and turned them into stars, the characters that they embodied and their story forever a part of them; Jensen grabs Jared's wrist and places soft kisses on the bandage. 

He doesn't need to say anything, Jared knows, he understands everything Jensen wants to say but can't, he used to make promises in the beginning everytime they attended a friend or family members wedding "someday it'll be us baby, we'll be free" as he kissed Jared's ring finger he doesn't make those promises anymore, not outloud at least, not when Jared can hear them, Jensen knows how much those promises hurt him now, at first a hope over the years those promises turned into a painful reminder of the glass cage they live in. 

He presses one last kiss on Jared's wrist and makes his way down his lover's body, much later when Jared is peacefully asleep craddled lovingly in his arms, he'll softly whisper those words "someday it'll be us baby, you'll see" a small prayer to the world that someday they'll get the key to get out of their glass cage.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed soft and fluffy but turned angsty and painful, and was written completely on my phone. Inspired by j2 getting matching tattoos with JDM at JDM's wedding. Crossposted on my tumblr @ canonicallysoulmates.


End file.
